An electric grid is a network of components that enable consumers to receive power from suppliers. The electric grid may include components that generate power (e.g., electricity generation plants), components that transfer power (e.g., transmission lines), components that absorb power (e.g., resistors), components that store power (e.g., batteries) and components that distribute the power to consumers, such as households, buildings, and so on.
In order to avoid sub-optimal conditions associated with the generation, transmission, and/or distribution of electric power, an electric grid may utilize and/or facilitate the use of demand response systems, load balancing systems, storage systems, and other smart grid systems. For example, an electric grid may maintain components that ensure the grid is balanced, such as during peak conditions or in excess production times during off-peak conditions.